Out of Boredom
by RedFox09
Summary: After losing to Cynthia three times in a row, Klaww takes Gem and Chillie back to his hometown of Ecruteak for a vacation, but Gem gets bored. How will Chillie help? PokemonXPokemon OC hetero M/F LEMON oneshot


Descending hues of carmine and sienna littered the brisk Ecruteak air, and came to rest on the ground to crackle under the feet of the town's residents, or be whisked away by the chilling and somewhat unsettling autumn winds. Symmetrical emerald eyes watched from inside a tinted, slightly frosted window, a disgruntled sigh passing the lips of their owner. A crystalline-shaped head came to rest upon folded arms coated in gradually thickening violet fur. A long, oddly-shaped ear twitched due to its owner's current irascibility.

"I am so freakin' bored I'm trying to watch the trees die," the short, hominid-like ghost grumbled discontentedly, in the indescribable accent with which he spoke human words due to being a Pokemon, whether anyone was listening or not. Since his streak of three losses in a row against the Sinnoh champion's beastly Spiritomb, the Sableye's trainer had decided to take a little break from their league challenge and return to his hometown, taking his ghost Pokemon with him, to alternate training with relaxing. It was nice for Gem, getting to see his friends who resided in this town for a while, but at the same time, it was boring as all Hell. Nothing ever happened in Ecruteak except the frequent gym battles, but he'd already seen—and participated in—enough of them himself so that, in almost all cases, they had become dull and predictable. What was worse, Klaww had specifically forbidden him from causing anyone to pull out their hair in annoyance on this particular day. If it weren't for his infant daughter keeping him busy, he might've imploded from all the pent-up boredom.

He checked behind him, ears perking up to detect any sounds that might indicate trouble, as he was nearly blind due to his abnormal eye shape and color. He relied on his heightened senses of scent and hearing to confirm that, yes, his child was still in the same place she had been all morning, gnawing on a ring-like plastic toy normally used for teething canine Pokemon, though she herself was nowhere near the point of teething yet. When she was, she would go through at least twice as many chew toys as any Poochyena pup, due to the unbelievably sharp teeth typical of any and all Sableye, but for now, she was content with her query, emitting miniscule infantile sounds similar to those made by human babies. Gem couldn't keep a little smile from making itself known on his features.

'_Jewel is just too adorable…'_ he doted, letting himself drop off the windowsill like a ripened apple in the summer. Effortlessly landing on his rat-like feet, he came to her side. Violet scooped up somewhat darker violet, cradling her in his arms. She relaxed in his embrace, her tiny frame curling slightly, yawning contentedly from her as of yet toothless mouth. Affectionately, her father stroked the thin, velvety fur atop her head, reflecting on his own days as a hatchling, being cradled and doted upon.

Or at least until his big brother came along.

"Hey Gem!" a somewhat echoing voice called from behind, in the sort of tone used by a close high school friend after you've been out sick for a week and they haven't heard from you during that time.

Slightly startled for a moment, the Sableye's head whipped around to face the wall he'd just climbed down from, ears perking, to be met with the distorted sight of three such companions, phasing through the barrier of brick as if it wasn't even there. "Oh, hey guys," he responded in his native tongue, visibly relaxing again, seeing it was only his friends visiting uninvited. It wasn't as if they needed to call first—the group had only known each other for a couple thousand years now.

"Sorry man, didn't mean to scare ya," one of the three guests mocked playfully, making a point of descending closer to the floor in order to come closer to Gem's eye level, which looked treacherous as the Gastly appeared to be engulfed in red-violet flames, though he wasn't. His older brother, a Haunter with a broken and bent "ear," made the same motion, coming to his side, sneering, "It's 'cause you're too obnoxious for your own good and about as subtle as a gun."

"Shuddup so hey how's Jewel doin'?" Grievous tried to change the subject quickly, pretending to suddenly take a particular interest in the hatchling Gem held. "ADHD much?" Peril snickered, always able to win over his little brother in their endless game of wits.

"She looks a lot like you, Gem," the second-youngest in the group of five ghosts beamed, ignoring his older friends' snarky remarks. The Shuppet, nicknamed Spook by the older ghosts for he disliked having the name "Dread", closed some of the distance between himself and the infant to get a better look, as she was very tiny.

"Does she?" Gem grinned, considering the idea, keeping in mind that the child also acted just as he did when he was her age.

"Nehh, she doesn't have the right ears. Hers are too normal," Peril nodded in a mock-serious manner, knowing full well he'd just set himself up for a joke at his expense. He would let his little bro have this one, just to humor him a little.

Instead, though, Grievous shook his head—that is, his entire body—and sighed, "Too easy," fully aware of what his big brother was trying to do.

"We saw you and Chillie on the TV yesterday," Peril brought up what he'd already decided would be the main topic of that day's conversation. "You were right—you both did great each time right up until that Spiritomb was sent out," he tried to cheer his friend up, knowing he was most likely discouraged about his failed attempts at the championship.

And leaving out the little bit about how drop-dead gorgeous Chillie looked on the battlefield.

"Thanks," Gem accepted the semi-backhanded compliment, still a little crestfallen over his first defeats in quite a while. "I think it's 'cause I usually rely on type advantages to win, and I couldn't this time," he reflected aloud. It was true—in almost all cases Gem was able to use an attack that overpowered his opponents' types, as he knew a wide range of moves and techniques for using them. In the case of Spiritomb, however, it all came down to stats; mainly who could attack who first to inflict the other with a status condition. When Gem had taken just a split moment too long, he'd already lost. Chillie suffered from a severe type disadvantage, lacking the elemental type combination that made Gem immune to weaknesses in almost all cases. All in all, beating that Spiritomb would indubitably prove difficult.

"But that's why I'm back here," the Sableye shook his head a little, trying not to get himself too upset over the issue. "Both to train a little harder and relax a while. And bug the poor unfortunate souls who just happen to live in this town. What're you willing to bet no one missed me at _all_?" he joked, looking forward to the next halfway warm day that would come, when he could go out to annoy the living Hell out of everyone in town, provided he behaved well enough until then that Klaww would allow him to leave the house.

"Oh, trust me, people practically threw a friggin' house party after you left," Peril chuckled, already eager to engage in all sorts of pranks and shenanigans with his friend, like they used to before all the traveling and battles. "They're already on edge since you came back yesterday. Doors locked, hardly anyone outside…"

"That could just be because it's cold," a new, contemplating voice joined in, offering a somewhat more melodic echo than that of the other levitating ghosts in the room. Gem turned from the torso up to face none other than the mother of his child as she entered the room from the adjacent kitchen, his pointed ears perking as if eager to hear more of her voice. Arceus, even her _voice _could turn heads!

"Hey Chillie!" Spook called out, not unlike the greeting Gem had gotten only moments ago. "How you been?" Peril added, casually waving one of his disconnected, clawed hands, attempting not to let on exactly _how_ glad he was to finally see her in person.

"Eh, good as ever," she shrugged, never one to be so easily bothered by something so simple as a lost battle or making a good first impression on her mate's friends. She came to Gem's side as Grievous so sophisticatedly inquired,

"So how's it feel to be a Hoenn champ's baby's mama?"

"I've never been happier," she beamed down at her daughter, reaching an affectionate arm around Gem to stroke the infant's velvety forehead with the back of her hand. Her husband visibly shuddered, though whether it was from the slight chill of her touch or the mere closeness of it was debatable, as he was still easily set off by her even after all this time. Even worse, she could read him with such ease it was nearly maddening…

"Everyone in the neighborhood's been dying to see her. No pun intended," Peril quickly added the last part, pun fully intended. "Especially everyone over at the gym," his younger brother nodded, flashing a toothy grin. "Don't be surprised if someone throws you two a late baby shower."

"Well then, could you boys do me a favor and take her for me?" Chillie nearly whined in a tone that could make any sane straight male do her bidding, "sidestepping" out from behind Gem into view, back slouching just a little, hands hidden behind it, head slightly tilted, sporting big, sparkling puppy dog eyes. "Pleeeaase~?" she added in a sing-song tone like a little girl asking for candy, knowing far in advance what the answer would be.

"Uh, I-I'll do it," Peril stuttered, nearly nosebleeding at her display.

"I'll, um, go with you," Grievous offered, his face flashing a red nearly as deep as the faux flames encasing him as his older brother made a cursory job of scooping Jewel up in his hands, both eager to leave and stay at the same time.

"I'll go too!" the young Shuppet would've jumped up and down if he had legs to do so, always eager to do anything mildly interesting with his "big brothers."

"Thanks, you guys~" she winked, straightening her back out more so as to make her curves better known, and gingerly biting her lower lip for good measure.

That was all it took to make her visitors leave on the spot with nothing more than a hasty "You're welcome!" from Spook in response.

"Wh-what'd you do that for…?" an otherwise speechless Gem ventured, having found it impossible to take his eyes off her since she'd entered the room.

"Well," the Froslass began, starting to circle him in a near-predatory manner, eyes half-lidded, "not that your friends aren't nice and all, but I wanted a little time alone with _you_…" She paused in place before him and leaned down to his eye level, cupping one of his cheeks in her hand. "After all, we haven't had very much of that what with all the traveling and baby care, hmm~?" she taunted, inching her face close enough to his so that her freezing cold breath could tease his mouth and the area around it.

"No-no…" the Sableye mumbled, feeling an overpowering urge to take advantage of her now ajar mouth, though some odd, invisible force hindered him.

"Wouldn't you like to~?" she cooed, backing away from him, toward the kitchen, which was also adjacent to a hallway that led to their trainer's bedroom.

"B-but what about Master?" Gem fretted, though he was already following her.

"Don't worry about him. He's helping out at the gym today. He won't be home for a while," Chillie coerced him further, turning her back to him but still keeping her head angled to face him, hips swaying in a manner that Gem found hypnotic. He couldn't have stopped himself from following her into the hallway if he wanted to.

She turned and blew him a kiss that felt like a winter breeze ruffling his fur just before she phased through the bedroom door, using her icy and ghostly powers to do so. It encouraged Gem to pick up the pace; he frantically scurried through the door to be met with the intoxicating sight of his wife and mate lying atop their trainer's bed, reclining on her side, one hand held up by her elbow to use as a headrest, the other tracing a one-finger line from curve to hip, using just about everything in her arsenal to seduce him.

It worked, but his height didn't help.

First he tried jumping to get onto the bed, but didn't grab the edge fast enough and fell. His next tactic was to climb up, but it drove him insane how slow he had to do this so as to keep his own claws from ripping the bedspread. He didn't stop at the bed, however. He kept climbing until he had Chillie on her back and was lying right on top of her, arms wrapped around her waist. Their eyes locked for a moment as he loomed above her, desire held in their shared gaze.

The first to end the moment, the Froslass draped her arms over the back of his neck and concealed her dual-colored eyes to lean in for a deep kiss. He eagerly returned it, and soon they were doing this again and again. He used his tongue to bring in her upper lip so he could suckle on it, oddly set off by how cold her mouth was. Their tongues then frolicked, each entwining together and exploring the depths of the other's mouth, creating more lust and desire between the two Pokemon with each passing second. Their hands began to wander freely, rubbing, caressing, squeezing…

It wasn't long before Gem's arousal began to make itself more obvious. His member began to poke out of its sheath and stiffen in anticipation for what was to come. In need of friction due to this, the Sableye ground his hips against hers, rubbing their subtly writhing bodies together, groaning into his lover's nearly -60 degrees Fahrenheit mouth. She separated their lips and gave him a devious smirk.

"Looks like someone's about ready to get started."

She yanked him off her body and down onto the covers beside her, back-down. He sat up against the bedpost, legs slightly parted, a light blush coming across his cheeks, more than ready for anything she would do to him. The female ghost scooted over to her target, still smirking, and bent down on her knees frontal to him. Her hands went to his hips so as to hold them in place in case they started to buck, and she ran her tongue over his right inner thigh, dangerously close to the more sensitized parts of his body. He groaned a little louder this time and held onto the back of her head with both hands, back arching a bit from the teasing. Her treatment of chilling licks and kisses slowly made its way to his rounded testes, at which Gem moaned and gripped her head tighter, careful not to harm her with his claws.

Liking his reaction, Chillie engulfed both of his testicles in her mouth and gently suckled them, emitting a light moan to let him know she was enjoying it too. By this time, every inch of the smaller ghost's member was fully erect and dying to be given the same kind of attention. When she noticed this, the Froslass firmly licked the underside of it from base to tip, causing its owner to moan and attempt to thrust his hips forward, searching for more of her talented tongue. However, they were still held in place by two snow white hands and barely budged. Satisfied with how much he'd been teased, the icy ghost finally began to work off some of the pressure built up in his lower regions by running her tongue over the very tip of his erection, which made him throw his head back and moan even louder.

"Nnngh, Chillie!"

Encouraged and aroused by the way he moaned her name, she took the tip of his length in her freezing mouth and sucked on it, sending a tsunami of pleasure through his small but toned body. He moaned over and over, letting his head loll back while she went to work on his entire endowment, resisting her gag reflux to give him as much pleasure as possible. She bobbed up and down on it faster and faster with each moment, simultaneously swirling her tongue around it, taking little to no care to keep from slurping.

The feeling she gave him was pure bliss tearing away at his body and he couldn't get enough of it. He was unable to refrain from bucking his hips against her mouth, as rational thought had long since left his mind and he couldn't have cared less whether he was being held down or not. To him, the coldness of her mouth only made it that much better. He was lightheaded from all his blood—though it wasn't that of the living—rushing down to his engorged groin, which was dripping pre at this point.

The experience was becoming too much for him to handle. His privates began to tighten and an odd feeling resonated in the pit of his stomach. He moaned out loud one last time before his hot seed was fired straight into the back of her throat. She involuntarily swallowed every drop without tasting much of it. Once the most intense portion of the orgasm had passed, he let his arms come to rest, splayed out at his sides. The last few bits of sticky fluid leaked out of his member, allowing it to return to its pocket, spent and satisfied.

Doing all that to him had gotten Chillie worked up as well. A bit of her fluid was beginning to drip down the front of her "dress," and her hidden womanhood had gotten rather puffy. Gem suspected this and sat up once the afterglow of his ejaculation had worn off. He gestured for her to lie back against the bedpost as he had, and she did so, "knees" apart. He bent down to her entrance, which was noticeably less cold than the rest of her body, and gingerly lapped at it with his long tongue, tasting how eager she was for him.

She groaned in approval, gripping the covers adjacent to her on both sides. Her mate repeated his licking actions on her slit while rubbing her hips in circles. This made her writhe in pleasure, head tilted back, body arched. His tongue felt amazingly warm on the lips of her eager opening, though it really wasn't. As he continued to lick up any fluid that leaked out before it could stain his trainer's blankets, he reached up to what _appeared_ to be her breasts and grabbed them, again watching out for his claws.

"Aaaahhh, Gem…" she moaned, letting her head loll from one side to the other, losing herself among the feelings of pleasure he was creating within her. Wanting to hear more of this, he pinched her hardened nipples and pushed his tongue into her sweet, freezing wetness. Again, she moaned his name, albeit louder this time, back arching even further, frantically gripping the fur behind his long ears. She was just barely able to contain her excitement as the Sableye thrust his tongue in and out of her at an ever increasing pace and continued to rub and squeeze her lumps.

Chillie's moaning combined with her naturally sweet taste and the feeling of her plump, perky breasts in his hands had coaxed Gem's member out of its sheath again, weeping and ready for more intimacy. He drew back, licking his lips clean of any fluid that had gotten onto them. She whined a little at this, but was reassured when he began to crawl over to her, sporting his trademark smirk that showed off his razor sharp teeth. He lied down atop her, shuddering as his tip poked and prodded her dripping entrance, holding himself up by planting his hands adjacent to her head on each side.

For a brief moment, each ghost gazed into one another's eyes, relishing the lust and passion within them. They shared a kiss that seemed to last for an hour, each suckling one of the other's lips, wrapping their arms around one another, tasting themselves on each others' mouths. The drawn-out moment passed, however, and their mouths parted. Chillie weakly thrust her hips against Gems' once, letting him know she was ready to get started.

Picking up on her hint, he slid his now throbbing erection into her lubricated cavern, enjoying the feeling of the cold engulfing it. Once it was all the way in, he pulled back out until only the tip was left inside, and started to buck his hips against hers in this manner, pumping in and out if her. The act was slow and erratic at first, but before too long he set a steady rhythm, and she eagerly matched it with her own thrusts. They started to sound like a broken record of moans and groans as the pattern of Chillie's womanhood clenching down on Gem's arousal upon each entrance became regular.

Her hands were exploring his body while this went on, massaging the toned and tensed muscles beneath the violet fur coating his shoulders and gemstone-encrusted back. She also spent a considerable amount of time rubbing and groping his rear. While her hands worked over his currently thrusting body, her tongue busied itself by firmly licking his throat and chest area, boney though they were, moaning with her mouth agape all the while. This compelled him to thrust harder and bury himself even deeper within her walls. He did so gladly, his mind becoming hazy with an insanely perfect balance of pleasure and need for more of the same. This intoxicating mixture was what drove the erotic dance to go faster, ever faster, and with the speed came force.

Suddenly the Froslass moaned louder than she had in the last 13 minutes or so, throwing her head back against the pillow beneath it, desperately tugging on her lover's shoulders. The Sableye had made her do this by rubbing his length up against an organ just above his wife's opening, in addition to stretching her puffed-up walls to accommodate him. He did this again and again, receiving the same reaction each time. She repeated his name time after time, her moans becoming screams within a minute or two. By this time he was going at it as fast as he could, and would've been panting madly if he were alive. He pulled her hips to his with each thrust, moaning out loud, hopelessly lost in the feeling of being constricted and milked by her tight entrance every time he filled her to the hilt, able to do this at high speeds thanks to their natural lubrication.

With time it began to catch up to the two lovemaking ghost Pokemon. They tensed, grinding their hips against one another and moaning out loud one last time as they climaxed together. With a few dying thrusts, their combined essence leaked out to stain both their lower regions and the blankets they lay on.

Once the height of the orgasm gave way to the afterglow, Gem dismounted Chillie and collapsed onto the welcoming flannel beside her, his body both exhausted and gratified from their passionate session. Smiling warmly, she wrapped her arms around his small body once more, pulling it close to hers. He blushed faintly as her round breasts were pressed against his somewhat fluffy chest, and returned the embrace, nuzzling under her chin.

"I love you, Gem," she cooed mellifluously, stroking behind his abnormally long ears.

"I love you too, Chillie."

Neither of the ghostly lovers had noticed the two sets of curious green eyes peeking in through the window from outside, one of them being catlike and the other more normal, both belonging to a certain Gastly and Haunter.

"C'mon, guys, can we go already?" Spook whined, tired of levitating Jewel after about twenty minutes of it. What were his big brothers looking at that was so interesting, anyway? And why wouldn't they let him see?

"Y-yeah… We can, uh, go," the oldest of the three ghosts stammered, finally backing away from the house to face the naive little Shuppet, a little bit of non-living blood dripping from his nose. Grievous did the same, blushing redder than the fake flames engulfing him.

"I can see why he married her…" he mumbled.

* * *

Author's Note: YAY THE OTHER GHOST OCS MADE ANOTHER APPEARANCE 8D Those pervy little bastards…

I'll be posting some lazy art for this on dA soon.

I used the word "indubitably" because it used to be like one of my friend's favorite words.

Gem, Chillie, Peril, Grievous, Spook, Jewel, Klaww © ME

Sableye, Froslass, Gastly, Haunter, Shuppet © Nintendo


End file.
